


blood spilled on the fool's journey

by lostinthefire



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magical Realism, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthefire/pseuds/lostinthefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hannibal and Will discuss tarot and Hannibal has the ability to manipulate others using spreads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blood spilled on the fool's journey

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Morgan who is shiny and lovely and puts up with me doing odd things to the Tarot.

Will knew Hannibal had a wide array of interests. He hadn't known tarot was one of them until he found himself staring at a collection of decks. He wasn't sure what to think of that. It wasn't quite out of place if he thought about it; he assumed it was the psychological aspect of the cards that drew Hannibal towards them. Still, he hadn't expected to stumble across anything of the sort, and certainly not when he was just searching for a pen.

“I see you've found my secret,” Hannibal remarked from the doorway as Will studied the collections. They were each housed in their own decorative bag, paired in a way that suggested that Hannibal spent time picking out the bags themselves -- which, again, failed to surprise him. He was meticulous in just about everything he did. Why would this be any different?

“Yeah,” Will said, turning to look at him. “I didn't know you were interested in the occult.” “It's an idle interest,” Hannibal explained, moving to Will's side and picking up a bag. “I was drawn to them when I was younger and never quite lost the interest. The art that is used to depict the archetypes is something that I find rather intriguing.”

He nods, studying the array of decks before him. “So, you don't believe in any mystical properties, then?”

Hannibal scoffed. “Of course not. Any good reader, though perhaps believing they are being guided by the mystical, is simply using a low level psychoanalysis to provide someone with the answers they need to hear.”

Will nodded in understanding, reaching out towards one of the decks. Hannibal stopped him.

“I'd prefer if you didn't touch them. While I don't believe in the mystical properties, I am very selective about who touches the cards themselves.”

Will arched an eyebrow but let his hand fall away. “Sure, okay.”

~

Even after he left, Will found himself unable to stop thinking of the tarot cards They didn't seem out of the ordinary, but something about them captured his attention anyway. Hannibal didn't seem to be the kind of man to hide his interests, yet the cards were tucked away into a corner that he would have never discovered if he hadn't been looking for something else entirely.

And the fact that he couldn't touch them....

Will shook his head, clearing his mind of the thoughts. It was probably nothing. Nothing he should concern himself with, at least.

~

Blood stained the cards, a drop on each one in the spread that lay before him. Hannibal closed his eyes, breathing in deeply and smiling to himself. He could feel the energy raised by the cards, by the blood and the intent behind the spread.

This wasn't how the cards were meant to be used; he'd always known that. But they gave him a focus, a way to channel and pinpoint his intentions rather than sweeping over everything nearby. He has more power than he'd once known what to do with. After finding the cards, he'd learned. He taught himself to use them as guides, to help lead his intentions and weave his strange ability around those he intended  
to move and manipulate.

Of course, he didn't just use the cards. Using them alone would take the interest and intrigue out of what he did. There was a fine balance between his own capabilities and his magic in how he interacted with those around him.

Will Graham had yet to feel his magical pull. No, he was saving that for a special instance. All he'd done to Will was talk to him, guide with words; he hadn't used energy and magic yet. It was so rare to find someone worth true effort, not just the effort of a spread. He wanted to savor this, to keep it going for as long as he could before he felt the need to use his magic.

And maybe Will would never feel the pull of his castings. Maybe he would leave him untouched in that regard. Maybe Will was worth more than a simple spread, will and intent pushed forth with a bit of help. Maybe this was something to treat in a different manner.

Maybe, Will was worth more than just spilled blood

**Author's Note:**

> Find me elsewhere:  
> [My DW](http://rootsofthestories.dreamwidth.org) (which I use regularly)  
> [My Tumblr](http://analtarofstars.tumblr.com/) (which I am very rarely on)  
> [My Twitter](http://twitter.com/harvestgraces) (which I am on at random)


End file.
